Dragon Age Origins The Betrayal
by Shepard's Son
Summary: This is 4 storys mixed into 1 Cousland, Amell, Aeducan and Tabris (City elf). The Amell has romance as well but you'll have to read and find out who's going to have romance with the Amell yourself I'm going to add most of the download content. please do leave a review
1. The Cousland

**Dragon Age Origins the Betrayal **

**T **

**(This Story has two storylines into one I hope you do enjoy reading it and will leave a review about it a Cousland and an Amell storyline that cross paths.)**

At the back of Highever grounds Christina Cousland is training with a five guards. "Come on then don't tell me you are afraid to fight me now are you? No of course not milady, come on then this isn't a fight to the death so there's no need to worry.

After a while one guard had the courage to step up and face her, Alright now we're talking. Prepare yourself, she gets her sword and shield and does a stance the guard does the same. He guard makes the first move.

The solider swings his sword left and right at Christina, Christina block them with her sword and shield, and quickly counter attacks swinging forward and left then bashes him with the shield.

The solider goes down and milady Cousland pointed her sword at him as he looked at her from the floor. "Well done still need more practice but don't do heavy swings go fast and watch your enemy while you engage them."

"Yes milady I will do as you have advised me to." Good to hear now the rest of you come on if you are not willing to fight me, then you will die quickly against the darkspawn."

A solider with the double blade steps up, Christina knows well how rouges fights so she knows she has to be quick and unpredictable with her strikes, and be very self-aware.

"Milady I'll fight you next." Alright show me what you can do." Christina watches his stance and they both circle around, they both charge in, milady Cousland strikes her sword forward.

But the rouge jump flips over her and once back ground he charged in Christina was quick enough to turn around and hit him with her shield. The solider does down but then suddenly he flipped back up; Christina was impressed at how well the solider quickly got up and is ready to continue to keep fighting.

"Very well done you are the first to get up from my shield bash so quickly. What's your name? My name is Carlos milady, .Well Carlos you have great skill and could become a Grey Warden one day."

Shocked he was hearing a great compliment from milady Cousland, "I…thank you milady I'm honoured to hear such prise from you. Your welcome, just don't let it get to your head."

The soldiers was shocked and inspired to fight with him and they did, "milady we're all willing to fight you now. Finally some fun and challenge very well you can start first." But before it started ser Gilmore walks in and says that she needs to sort her dog out.

"Aw what is he doing now? He's in the larder, oh maker. Sorry men we'll continue next time." She puts her sword and shield away. She turns her head looking at Carlos giving him the look that she'll like to see him again with a smile on her face.

Carlos notices the look she gives him and so do the soldiers. "You do know if you try to go for her you'll be lucky not to be killed by lord Cousland?"

"Yeah I know but she seems to want me. With the skill and courage you showed her in duelling her she would be into her."

I heard she teases with ser Gilmore; it would explain why he giggles a little every time she says hi to him."

"You coming with me are you ser Gilmore?" "Yeah your mother insisted I make sure you do sort your dog out." Christina can hear Nan in a distance "Get that dog out of the larder, I don't want to hear any excuses just get it out!"

You know Ser Gilmore the way she makes people able to hear her you'll think she'll be a good messenger." Ser Gilmore covers his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Christina opens the larder door.

Nan turns around and sees milady Cousland and ser Gilmore with his hand coving his mouth, "There you are get that dog out of the larder I'm already busy in trying to feed a castle filled with hungry soldiers."

"I'm sorry Nan I don't think he'd be in there if he wasn't trying to do the right thing. "Just get him out of there." Christina and ser Gilmore go in and Doni (the mabari) he's barking everywhere. Then he notices his mistress barking trying to tell you something.

"What is boy is there something in here?" "He does seem to be trying to tell you something (a barrel moves) wait what was that." Christina tells ser Gilmore to quickly close the door.

And he does, big rats come out "quick kill them," Doni kills seven rats Christina kills five and ser Gilmore kills the last four.

"They were huge." "I've seen bigger their korrori wild rats, anyways you've got it all under control I've got to go and welcome the rest of the Howe's men." Ser Gilmore leaves and Christina and her mabari heads out.

"Now look at him feeding himself to the food, dogs be dogs Nan." "Oh mistress there's dead rats in the larder," "looks like the mabari killed them."

"Sigh I bet he lead them in there in the first place." "That's a bit mean Nan you know he wouldn't lead Rats in the larder just to kill them." (Mabari wines) don't give me that look I am not going to give you anything. (Mabari wines) "Sigh here you are then bloody dog."

Doni Barks happily, "thank you milady." Christina leaves the kitchen with her mabari and heads to the hallway where her farther is. Christina walks in the hallway and sees her farther talking to Arl Howe; "Oh didn't see you there pup."

"You remember Arl Howe don't you?" "Of course farther, it's good to see you again Howe is your family with you?" "No they are still in amaranthine, far away from troubles here" "Thomas asked after you, maybe once this is all over I shall bring him next time."

"Last time I met him I got the impression he didn't like me." "That was a long time ago he speaks of you quite fondly now." "No thank you I can find my own man." "I'm sure, your farther has insisted to let you do it your way" but if you two were to meet again we'd welcome you to our home so you'll feel at home" We'll see Howe. "Indeed for now we got the blight to deal with."

Speaking of fighting the blight. Am I joining you farther I'd like to experience what's like to face a darkspwan? I would take but your mother convinced me not to. But farther I could be a real to help to the fight.

I'm sure you would but you are and Fergus are the only children I have that can take my place if anything goes wrong in the battle at Ostagar. Farther I don't understand? I can't do much against darkspwan but I will fight them as the king demands.

I'll be there to protect you. Don't worry I won't let them take me I will see you again pup, after the battle. I know your farther well, he'll do fine I'm sure when he struggles to continue fighting me or Fergus will be there to shield him from harm.

"Alright Arl Howe please do make sure he returns unharmed." I will no need to worry. What do you from me then farther? To stay here and look after the people here and the castle of course. Very well farther I won't disappoint you, good to hear there's someone I'd like you to meet.

Lord Cousland looks at the guard on his left, "please bring in Duncan." The guard opens the door and walks in a dark skinned man well armed. Christina says to herself could that be a grey Warden?

Thank you for welcoming me to your castle Teryn Cousland. Your lordship I wasn't expecting a Grey Warden, that's not a problem is it? Of course not just was unexpected.

It's true we rarely get to meet a Grey Warden; pup has Fergus ever told you about the Grey Wardens? Yes he has many times, they are heroes of they are the ones that defeated the blight. I believe he's looking into ser Gilmore as a Grey Warden.

May I be so bold your daughter would also be a perfect Grey Warden? As honourable as that is this is my daughter you are on about.

Don't worry Farther I know our family is more important so I will not join the Grey Wardens, Thank you pup. So Duncan unless you are planning on involving the right of contrition. No need to fear as many Grey Wardens are needed we won't rush the issue.

I'm glad to hear it, it is temping milord but I like to see what else your castle has to offer. Farther there's someone I think who would be a good Grey Warden, oh and who is that? Carlos I was doing training with him a few other soldiers, he's a rouge, nearly had me when I was duelling him.

There you go Duncan, Carlos this is a good choice, show me this Carlos milady Cousland. Very well Duncan this way, I'll see you when you'll return farther. Bye pup take care.

He's popularly in the training ground; Cristina sees him and points him out to Duncan. There he is, Carlos this is Duncan a Grey Warden. It's an honour to meet you Duncan. Milady Cousland speaks highly of you.

She does know how to make so feel honoured from her prise. That she does, show what you can do Carlos. Milady Cousland whistles to three soldiers to do a duel with Carlos.

Alright you all are ready? Begin. Carlos watches their movement and trying to see a weak spot in their stance, Carlos moves quickly blocking two of the soldier's attacks and moves to knock out the 3rd soldier.

Impressive don't you agree Duncan? Hmm you have an eye for talent Milady, thank you. One of them bashes Carlos to the ground with his shield and he flips back up. And he finally knocks out the other two.

Hmm I might take him but right now I need to think. Very well Duncan. She looks at Carlos goes to him leads his left ear. Meet me in my room, its unlocked wait for me there.

Milady? I mean yes milady. Nervous Carlos was, never thought she wouldn't dare go for a solider like me.

Shortly after Christina goes to her room and sees Carlos still in his armour. She closes the door and locks it. Walks up to Carlos take his helmet off and slowly kisses him on the lips and she takes off more of his armour and her own.

Leading him to her bed and with all their armour off he gets to bed her and love her like he might die the next day. Uhhh hmmm oh Carlos. Milady you are so lovely, such a beautiful woman you are. I've got to report back to duty milady.

Are you always so formal? Ha yeah have to be, in order to get use to it in saying it in public. Ok I understand, He walks to her and gives her a last kiss on her lips and walks out. Christina says to herself with a smile; he'd so be a great Grey Warden after that performance.

Christina sleeps and five hours later she slowly wakes up but she's not fully awake. (Screams all over the castle, sounds of men shouting orders) "What in maker is going on?" Doni is growling at the door, what is it boy is it the rats again?

Christina gets her armour on and equips her sword and shield. As soon as she draws her sword Carlos slams the door open, milady the castle is under attack. Who's attacking us? It is Arl Howe's men please we must get you out of here.

Arl Howe is attacking my family!? We haven't got much time milady. Ok we must find my mother, Farther, and my Fergus family.

It's too late milady they've been killed, I'm sorry. Christina runs to Fergus's room and find them dead, "Curse you Howe you'll pay for this!" Carlos sees her ladyship in need of help. And runs to her room, two of Howe's men just outside the door.

**(I am sorry if I have made any mistakes, but it is difficult for me not to make a mistake if I have made a mistake please let me know and thank you for reading hope you are enjoying it so far.)**


	2. Being Recruit

(**Arl Howe has attacked the Cousland while their army is away and Carlos and Christina must escape the attack with her father and mother.)**

Carlos quickly killed the men outside ladyship's room, "your ladyship you ok? Yes I am thank you where's my daughter where's Christina? She's in Fergus's room." They go to Fergus's room and not see Christina anywhere.

"Christina where are you!? Christina!? She must be looking for Arl Howe or her father; quickly we must get to her before she reaches Arl Howe. Christina is fighting her way towards the main hallway. She hears her mother shouting her name from behind her.

Not now mother Howe must pay for what he has done, she swings left and right furiously killing five men in a matter of seconds. "Carlos go after her I'll help my men fight against Arl Howe's men" but your ladyship.

"Carlos do as I have ordered you to!" Y…yes your ladyship. Christina stop don't let your loss make you do something reckless. She's not listening to him and keeps killing every Solider of Arl Howe that's in her way.

Carlos is quick and manages to catch up her and helps her fight. Nothing you will say will change my mind Carlos. Really you will let your anger cost your mothers and fathers life just to kill Arl Howe? They just finished killing the last soldier of Arl Howe.

Christina stops and thinks for a second, flashes of the memories she spent with her mother and farther. "Sigh damn you Carlos she turns around and runs to her mother, Mother I'm coming!" By the time she has gotten to her she was just firing her last arrow.

Mother I'm here! She turns her head and sees her running towards her. All Arl Howe's men here are killed. She gives her mum and big hug; I'm so sorry mother I just want Howe to pay for this.

It's alright I want him to pay as well but we must survive first come on there's something in the treasury I don't want Arl Howe to get his hands on.

The family sword come on, they get to room seeing the two of their soldiers dead, they must of dead defending the treasury room. "Here Darling the key to the room open it and sword should be in the box at the end of the room."

Christina opens the door and finds the family sword and a shield with it much better condition than the shield she's got. She equips it and heads out the room leaving with her mother and Carlos.

We must find your father and get out of here; they enter the hallway and see ser Gilmore fighting a few Howe's men. They quickly help out and kill them all.

"Men hold that door make sure they don't get in. Milady, your ladyship thank the maker you are alive I thought they got though. They did they killed Oriana and Oren. I'm so sorry milady I've failed in my duty. Don't be ser Gilmore no-one would ever expect this to happen.

Do you know where my father is? He's badly wounded and was looking for you. I told him he should run but he insisted in looking for you. He could be in the larder. Thank you ser Gilmore why not come with us? If I do you'll never get the chance to escape.

May the maker watch over you Ser Gilmore. May he watch us all. They leave the hallway and head towards the larder. They bump into more Howe's men. Christina charges in swinging her sword left and right killing two of them already.

There's a soldier with a big hammer and she knows she must be careful in attacking him. She tries to get him to swing so she can quickly bash him with her shield. It is difficult, eventually she got him he goes down on both knees and she swings her sword around and cuts off his head.

Come on mother we must keep moving. They get to the larder and see father on the floor bleeding. "There you both are I wondered where you were." Bryce! What happened to you? Howe's men found me first almost killed me. But where's Duncan he should still be here?

He found me and put me here. Mother we must keep moving, Can you stand father? No my wound is too painful I won't make it. Don't say that I'm getting you out of here even if I have to carry you.

Ha sigh pup if only you were able to you always were determined and stubborn. I learn from the best father, she smirks. They will be here soon you must go. Not without you father. I fear he is right they can't hold the gates forever.

I will make Howe pay for this father I swear it. I know you will pup but first you must get your mother out of here. And become a Grey Warden. But father what about… I know you said you wouldn't join but you must and tell the king of Howe's treachery.

Bryce are you sure? Our daughter will not die by Howe's treachery she will make her mark on the world. "Christina go with Duncan I'll stay with your father." Eleanor! Hush Bryce I'll kill every soldier of Howe and give our daughter time to escape.

Mother don't please I'll find someone just please come with me. It's not about that dear me and your father will always be together. Through death and beyond.

Christina looks at Duncan and says, I'll join the Grey Wardens Duncan but promise me one thing. Of course milady what is it? Let Carlos become one as well. Very well Carlos I invite you to join the Grey Wardens helps us fight against the Blight.

I'm honoured Duncan I'll accept your offer. Christina would smile but now is a bad time considering the situation. I love you mother and love you father I'll miss you.

We'll always be with you dear we love you too and I know you'll make us proud. They hear the sound of the main gate broken open and men fighting. They have broken through we must go. Goodbye darling.

Farewell mother. A tear goes down her face as she runs off with Duncan and Carlos to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde and become a Grey Warden.

As they get far away from Highever they start to walk. Milady Cousland I am so sorry for what happened. It wasn't your fault Carlos you saved me from Howe's men when they came for me and I own you for that.

I don't really want to talk about it right now let's just get this battle with the darkspawn over with and then deal with Arl Howe. We'll need to tell the king about this betrayal and he answer for this crime.

He'll do more than answer for it I'll cause him as much pain as possible and once he starts to feel the pain I feel I'll cut off his head and cut it like a melon. Milady that won't return your mother or father back.

You think I don't know that! Nothing will bring them back but at least I'll get some Justice for my family. I might be the last of my family's line that's if Fergus isn't alive still.

I'm sure he's at Ostagar having a good time while waiting for you to show up. I hope you are right he'll be devastated and very angry; he's now the new teyrn of Highever.

Duncan can you tell me how does someone become a Grey Warden, I mean it can't be just pick the warriors and that's it? You will go through a ritual we call the joining it is brief just you need to get some… ingredients for the joining.

Wouldn't have saved you the time by getting the ingredients prepared in the first place? Of course but you must work together to get them it is part of joining as well. That's very odd Duncan but ok.

(**At the circle of magi Warrick Amell just helped Jowan which is a blood mage escape)**

I feel like such a fool I helped Jowan which was a blood mage to escape the circle. Now I'm going to die for it, Maker forgive me I didn't think Jowan would turn to blood magic.

First enchanter Irving walks in to speak to Warrick to try to make him feel better, Warrick it wasn't your fault you had no idea it was true or not if he was using blood magic. No it is I should have trusted you in your decision.

You only did what you felt was right Warrick. It doesn't matter now I'm going to die for my crime, I deserve no less. Warrick you are a very talented mage there could be another way to live.

How first enchanter? Become a Grey Warden. Warrick eyes open widely in shock, there's a Grey Warden here? Yes and he's considering in recruiting you, if he offers you to join will you say yes?

Does he know what I done? He does but still is thinking in taking you. He did say that the Joining you go though could kill you. So either way you'll die but at least you can't say you've tried.

I'll need to think about it I'll wait here if he ever wants to make me the offer. Of course I'll let him know, don't punish yourself to hard see you later. Bye first enchanter.

"Stroud are you going to offer him the chance to become the Grey Warden?" Not sure would he even want to go through the joining considering he might die? He's thinking about it but if I know him as I know I do. He will yes.

Alright where is he? He's next to my office I'll show you. Irving leads Stroud to where Warrick is and they find him lying down on the floor unconscious. Irving runs to him to check if he's ok.

Warrick get up come on now this better not be a trick I am too old for these kinds of tricks! Warrick groans. Can't a mage get a decent sleep around here? Stroud laughs Hahaha you remind me of another Grey Warden he was odd but knows when to have a laugh.

You must be the Grey Warden I was told about. Yes that's me I hear you regretted your decision in helping your friend escape? I don't really want to talk about it so soon after the escape. I understand I've been told you are a great mage very talented.

Thank you Warden you here to offer me a chance to become a Grey Warden? I am yes after seeing how you stand up for your friends and have powerful magic we'll need that against the darkspawn. I am more than willing to help the Grey Wardens in the fight against the blight.

I'd liked to go right now I'll feel better away from this place. Very well. They make their way to Ostagar to take part in the Joining.

**(Back at Ostagar and Christina is talking to Ser Jory while Carlos has gone looking for this Alistair)**

Where are you from Jory? I hail from Redcliffe but was recruited in Highever have you ever been there? Christina looks down says with a sad emotion, my farther was Teyrn of Highever. Milady Cousland it's an honour to meet you.

Is it ok may I ask what you mean by was? We were attacked by Arl Howe while our army was away. Arl Howe the Arl of amaranthine? Yes everyone is dead no survivors but me, Carlos and my brother. We'll make sure you'll get vengeance for your family Milady.

Thanks Ser Jory I know I will I just want to be the one to kill him. Milady do you know about this joining what it involves? No I don't all I know is that we have to get some ingredients for the joining. That's odd wouldn't they have them already? I asked the same thing but Duncan says we need to work together to get them it is part of the joining as well.

"Ah Milady there you are, may I introduce you to Alistair he is a senior of the Grey Wardens. Carlos you're not trying to get a match are you?" Christina sees Alistair and begins to think, well hello handsome if I knew he was this good looking I'd gone looking for him myself.

Why thank you milady. Dear andrasta did I say that out loud? Haha yeah you did. I feel so embarrassed right now. Don't worry about it Milady it is an honour to meet the daughter of Teyrn Cousland.

The honour is mine Alistair and you may call me Christina I don't deserve to be called Milady until my duty to the Grey Wardens are done. The last recruit is now here, they all turned around looking towards where Alistair is looking at?

Stroud shows up with a male mage and Duncan calls them over to discuss what's the next step. For everyone that doesn't know this is Warrick from the circle of magi, Hey good to know I'm not the only about to become a Grey Warden.

This is ser Jory from Redcliffe, Greetings Warrick. This is daveth from Denerim hello. This is Carlos from Highever and this is Christina Cousland from Highever. Nice to meet you Warrick. You lot are going into the kocarri wilds to recover some ingredients for the joining.

And what are the ingredients we need to work together to get? Darkspawn blood, Darkspawn blo… What!? I know it's very strange for me to ask of you but I'll fill you lot in why I need you to do this once you have collected five vials of Darkspawn blood.

You better Duncan collecting Darkspawn blood isn't exactly a hobby of mine. Ha that's what I said when I had my joining. We need to collect six vials of Darkspawn blood anything else? Not for the joining no but there is scrolls to find as well should be in the chest at the old ruin.

Ok five vials of Darkspawn blood and some scrolls that's it? Yes and may the Maker watch over you. Alright everyone lets go, they head off to the wilds to begin the search for a ruin and any Darkspawn to kill for their blood. So who will be leading? Everyone stays silent all looking at each other, Sigh Oh Maker no one volunteers, What about you Alistair? I led in my Joining it's up to you lot who leads this group.

Alright I'll do it then ugh such cowards. Weapons ready everyone you'll never know when they'll show up out of nowhere. They all draw their weapons and are ready to defend themselves, as they were finding their way to the ruins and find darkspawn to kill they see a lone soldier badly hurt.

"Please help me I must return to camp" he says while in pain, you grey wardens, please help me return to camp. Christina looks at Alistair, Alistair you've got any band aids? Yes I do I'll patch him.

After the wounded soldier leaves after being treated to, they move forward and bump into a few darkspawn. Quick kill them and take their blood with these vitals given to us, they all attacked them. Christina and Carlos went for the archers and the rest fort the others.

Christina swings her sword killing the first archer and finishing it off stabbing him in the gut. Carlos quickly kills two of them. By throwing his daggers, Christina looks at Carlos and says: "Show off" with a smile on her face.

Alistair, Daveth and ser Jory killed them the last darkspawn and begin to collect the blood in the vitals, "ugh this is disgusting never thought I'd end up doing this?" Those were my exactly my thoughts when I had my joining milady… I mean Christina.

Much better Alistair, you know you look almost like King Calian. I get that a lot but we're not related, never was suggesting you were. Uh good I was making sure.

Hmm He could be related to him, she thought to herself. They moved forward and began to see the ruins in a distance. "That must be where the scrolls are, we're getting closer" they've fought many more battles getting to the ruins.

**(I'd be really grateful if you would put in a review on about the story so far.)**


	3. The Joining

**(They've reached the ruins and are now just gaining their strength back from the battles they had with the darkspawn.)**

Everyone alright? Christina asked we're fine look there's the chest right over there. Christina looks at where ser Jory is pointing, I see it. She moves towards it and as she gets close to it the chest is broken. Hmm seems the spell has expired but where can the scrolls be now?

A woman is look from afar and starts to head to the ruins where the Grey wardens are. Ser Jory, Daveth, Warrick, Carlos and Alistair join her and asked what's wrong? "The scrolls are not here this chest was broken." What that can't be the spell was meant to protect it?

Calm down Alistair there's nothing we can do now. Alistair starts looking in, out and around the chest for any sign of the scrolls. Sigh Duncan isn't going to like this come on lets go report back to him. Suddenly a woman showed up and began to talk to him.

Well that doesn't sound like the grey wardens to give up so easily. They all turned around to look at his woman. Who are you, did you take the scrolls? Shouted Alistair. That's not a nice way to start a conversation now is it?

I am Morrigan and you are? I'm Christina she points to the rest of the group and says their names. This is ser Jory, Daveth, Warrick, Carlos and Alistair. You're the witch of the wilds; we must get out of here.

"Witch of the wilds" such idol stories have you no minds of your own? Warrick speaks out. All I see is a beautiful woman I doubt she's the witch of the wilds. Ha not surprised you'll try to flirt with me. It the way men are Morrigan.

Indeed why you here no-one has been here in such a long time? We're here to collect grey warden scrolls; do you know where they are? I do yes my mother has them. Can you take us to your mother?

Hmm since you asked so nicely, yes I will follow me. Alistair goes up close to Christina and says. Do you know what you are doing? Of course Alistair I'm no idiot. Our mission is to get the scrolls and that is what we are doing.

Don't worry yourself about it I'll protect you. haha funny I'm sure I am able to protect myself. Every man needs protection Alistair and when they mostly need it help arrives. They have just arrived at hut with an old woman outside.

Good evening mother these are grey wardens and are... I see them dear much as I expected. You honestly want us to believe you were expecting us. Believe what you will it is not I to make you believe, believe in what you will.

She's the- witch of the wilds yeah yeah Daveth I know but worry about that just be calm ok, if they wanted us dead we'd be dead by now. Do you have the Grey Warden scrolls? I do but before you begin barking the seal wore off long ago I've protected these.

You've- oh why thank you. Tell your grey wardens this blight is much more then they expect, I'm sure they're eager to hear your opinion. Come on we got to return before the horde arrives at Ostagar. Ok Morrigan can you help us return? Morrigan looks at her mother and she tells her to help them they were guests after all. They've returned to Ostagar and are heading towards Duncan, Christina hands the scrolls to Duncan and they were told what is the next step in the joining but he didn't say what exactly. I don't like this haven't I done enough earn my place into the Grey Wardens.

Ser Jory we are here now and we can't back out we must go through with it Daveth knows this and so do I, be brave for your wife and child. But I…. Do you want your child to grow up without a dad, but milady don't but milady me ser Jory look into my eyes and promise me you will go through with this.

Christina is right near him staring at his eyes as he stares back, I-I promise milady I'll go through with it; Good don't worry about it we're all here for you. Warrick seems calm and just wants it over and done with, as well as Carlos. Duncan walks in and says; here we are the final step into becoming a Grey Warden.

The very first wardens took his path and drank the blood of the darkspawn and mastered their taint. Aww I think I'm going to be sick, wait no I'm ok. Warrick looks calm but inside he's never been so sacred. Christina looks at Carlos and says in her thoughts what have I done?

He could die from this and it would be my entire fault, no he will be fine he'll live. Duncan I am ready Daveth says same as well as everyone else. Alistair notices that even ser Jory was willing to go through with it and he sees a leader with a great future. That's if she survives the joining.

She looks at Alistair and smiles Alistair looks away after gone red in the face. Daveth goes first; he drinks little of it and suddenly starts to struggle. Aw it's horrible to see everyone watched but he doesn't make it.

Duncan says: I'm sorry Daveth Ser Jory it's your turn now step forward. But I've got a wife and a kid-Duncan interrupts there's no turning back.

Christina see Ser Jory backing away and Duncan moving closer then intervenes; Wait Duncan let me speak to him. Duncan looks at her and says; very well milady don't take long the horde will be here soon. Christina face towards Ser Jory and talks to him.

After a few minutes of talking to him, Ser Jory calls for Duncan and agrees to go through with it. Duncan gives him the cup and he slowly drinks a little he then falls unconscious. He'll make it thank you milady. Duncan says to Christina.

Christina nods her head to Duncan, Christina then speaks I'd like to go next Duncan I want this over and with. As you wish milady, he handle the cup to her. Christina quickly drinks some and hands it back to Duncan. Welcome to the Grey Wardens Duncan says.

Christina quickly sees a vision of some sort of Dragon and he was staring right at her. Everyone saw her panic and Carlos is trying very hard not to move towards her in worry, she falls unconscious and Duncan makes everyone feel relived be telling them she's going to be fine.

Everyone eventually goes through it all but not all made it. Christina wakes up and sees Duncan and Alistair looking at her. Uh Duncan it's a little creepy you're watching me. Duncan chuckles. Just wanted to make sure you'll make it.

Alistair looks at her with a sad face and says sigh two deaths, at my joining only one of us died but it was still horrible. Wait two deaths? Who was the second one? Was it that mage? Alistair can barely look her. No it was Carlos milady I'm so sorry.

What!? No no it can't be him where is he get that mage to help. Duncan tries to calm her down but she runs off to find Warrick to help Carlos heal.

Milady shouts to milady to Christina but she ignores it and keeps running. Should I go after her Duncan? No leave her to her grief she has lost much over a short time all you'll get is her angry. Very well Duncan.

Christina ruches to back with Warrick and he tries to heal her even knowing that he can't. Warrick starts checking for pulse but got none he gets out his herbs and mixes a few together Christina looks at Carlos's face and keeps trying to call out to him.

Come on Carlos don't do this to me now. I've lost too many close people already I don't want you to go too. Alistair pulls out a letter out of his pocket and remembers Carlos saying to him before he took a drink of the cup. "Alistair if I don't make it give this to milady Cousland I don't think it will make her feel any better but at least I didn't say goodbye to her."

Alistair takes the letter and puts in his pocket and nods his head. He looks up and sees Warrick giving her the bad news that he tried his best but was to late. Christina starts to cry as she hugs Carlos. "I'm so sorry Carlos it's all my fault maker forgive me.

Alistair walks up to Christina and hands in the letter from Carlos before he took the joining. "He wanted me to give you this milady in case he didn't make it I'm sorry" Christina looks opens the letter and reads it.

Dear milady Cousland

"I write this to you knowing that I might not be able to survive the joining but do not cry over me I'm with the maker now and know that it's been an honour serving with you milady and I wish you the best in your battle against the darkspawn. I've had a great time serving your family and I know you will bring Justice to your family. Don't blame yourself for my death you didn't know what was going to happen by giving the honour of joining the Grey Wardens I'll always watch over you milady."

Ps I love you Christina and I loved the excitement we had together lots of love Carlos.

Christina cries even more knowing that he has loved the time they had together Alistair doesn't know if he should hug her or not he puts he hand on her shoulder and says "I'm so sorry he's with the maker now."

Christina hugs Alistair and still cries Alistair has gone red and a few seconds later he hugs her Warrick has gone to prepare for battle and Alistair tries to tell her that we've got a battle to prepare for.

Milady I know you want to continue grieving but we got to go now battle will begin soon, she stops her crying and without saying a word she moves into camp and gets ready for battle. Duncan calls for Christina and Warrick and tells them the king invites them to the meeting.

Warrick and Christina arrives at the meeting at been told the plan that they both including Alistair are going to be at the tower of Ishal to light the beacon. Duncan debriefs Alistair and as expected he questions why the king wanted three Grey Wardens guarding the tower.

They all go to their posts and the horde finally arrives and the horde leader gives them the signal to attack them and the king uses his tactics as planned.

Warrick, Christina and Alistair are finishing their preparations then head towards the tower. They reached the bridge and look at the battle below and the size of horde army, "Warrick we must move quickly." Christina shouted Warrick runs to the tower and does the other two.

Two guards came out asking for? There's darkspawn everywhere most of the men are dead, then let's kick these ugly bastards out of the tower. We'll show them not to mess with us. Christina shouted; they encounter small groups of darkspawn.

Give them hell everyone! Christina said while charging in for the attack. Christina swings her sword left and right killing every darkspawn she engaged in battle. She encounters a Darkspawn with a big axe.

She uses her anger over the loss of Carlos from them joining that she went right after it ignoring any other darkspawn. The Darkspawn sees her coming at him and gets in battle stance. Christina arrives and heads right at him tries to split him in half from top to bottom.

He dodges it and swings his axe from the side. Christina moves out of the way and tries her best to kill him bashing her shield to him but he's too strong to be knocked down. Christina starts getting tired after so much effort.

The darkspawn laughs and charges in for the final blow. As soon as he reaches her he suddenly becomes frozen, she got up put all her strength in her sword arm and kills the darkspawn breaking the ice into pieces.

Warrick arrives and helps her keep moving along with Alistair, they get in the tower and Christina manages to stand by herself. She rests for a few more seconds and then moves on to continue going up the tower.

Alistair attacks the darkspawn and Christina goes along with him. Warrick sends a stone fist to one of the darkspawn rouges and sends it off its feet. They managed to clear the first room of the tower.

They go up and up the tower killing all darkspawn along the way, they finally reach the top and all look up at his big huge darkspawn. Andraste preserve us Warrick says, Alistair what kind of darkspawn is that? Christina asks.

It's an ogre they are hard to kill; the darkspawn ogre turns around after eating and sees the wardens then roars at them. They all charge in and Warrick stays back and will try to knock it down, Doni barks at it getting its attention.

Alistair slashes his sword at its legs causing it pain and Christina will try to get on it somehow. The ogre roars out of pain by Alistair's attacks and swings its hand hitting him away in the process. Alistair is on the ground having trouble getting up from the impact, Christina stabs the ogre in the stomach and starches upwards. The ogre loses balance a little bit Christina backs up a few steps away from the ogre and jumps stabbing it in the chest and downing down with the ogre. She quickly pulls out the sword out of its chest and finishes it off but stabbing her sword in the ogres head.

Christina pulls her sword at of the ogres head and runs to Alistair which he is slowly getting up. Alistair! Christina shouted as she runs to him, Alistair looks up at Christina and looks slightly to his right and sees the ogre's dead body.

What did I tell ya hard to kill Says Alistair Warrick speaks and says yeah no kidding. Anyways we got to light the beacon. Christina looks at Warrick and says; "you can do it but do it quickly." Warrick runs to the beacon and lights it.

From the battle the king's men sees the beacon light up and is waiting for Loghain to do the final part of the plan. Loghain sees the beacon lighten up and thinks for a moment. Then gives an order, "Sound the retreat" Loghain's second of commander says: "But what about the king shouldn't we"- she says with shock and confusing voice but Loghain interrupts her.

"Do as I command" he says as he gripped her arm. The officer pulls hard out of his grip and moves towards the army giving them the signal to retreat.

After a while the king's men starting to lose the will to continue fighting they all start to notice no reinforcements have not yet arrived. Duncan just kills a darkspawn he was fighting and looks at the tower of Ishal seeing it light but there's no sign of Loghain's men anyway.

Duncan tries to get to the King and tell him he must retreat no reinforcements are coming, Loghain has betrayed the king but Duncan then gets more darkspawn attacking him at once and becomes to far out to tell the king.

**At the top tower of Ishal **

I wish we get to join them soon Christina says. We'll see milady and for now we must stay here. All of a sudden darkspawn come out of the door way where the wardens are and a few darkspawn rouges surprise attacks the wardens and was able to knock them unconscious.

**At the** **Korcari wilds**

Morrigan walks in and places a book on a self but hears Christina groan in pain. "Ah you are awake finally, Ugh what? Morrigan? Christina tries to move and get up. Morrigan moves close to Christina and says: Whoa easy there don't move to fast now and yes it's me.

Where am I? Christina says. You are at the Korcari wilds in my mother's hut where she has been bandaging you, that warden mage wanted to help and was insistent Morrigan replied.

Ha he does seem to like to help people when it comes to medical conditions, anyways why does your mother want me? I don't know she never tells me her plans. Oh ok well thanks Morrigan. Mother did most of the work I am no healer but you are welcome.

I better see what your mother wants of me. I will stay and have something to cook your gear is in that chest by the way. Christina walks to the chest, opens it and puts it on.


	4. Loghain

**(Don't worry about your reviews not being read because I do read them and like to thank all who has reviewed and who will in the future I do hope you will keep reading my story ****)**

**(At the Korcari wilds after the battle of Ostagar)**

Christina walks out and sees Alistair looking outwards to the wilds. Flemeth sees Christina come out and says: "Ah and here's your Grey Warden you worry too much young man." Alistair turns around and sees her.

"You sigh your alive thank the maker I thought me and Warrick would be the only ones left alive". "I'm fine Alistair it'll take more than a few darkspawn to kill me." Warrick says, "how are you feeling milady?" "I'm fine Warrick."

"If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother we'd be died on that tower." Don't speak about me as if I'm not present lad." "I'm sorry I didn't mean…. What should we call you? You never told us your name." The Chasind folk call me Flemeth you may call me that"

Warrick speaks out: "Whoa hand on a second you are THE Flemeth? "Flemeth the witch of the wilds?" "I am you are surprised?" "Yeah we all are it's not people we expect to meet the witch of the wilds." "Ah yes the stories about me Hahaha."

Alistair says; "Duncan is dead the king is dead its….it's unbelievable what can we do now without the kings army to stop the blight?" Christina and Warrick and think about that and after a while Christina came up with an idea.

"We can ask Arl Eamon for help Loghain betrayed the king so we'll need someone popular with the people but with blight I don't know…. wait didn't Duncan say something when we were gathering the darkspawn blood?"

Warrick interrupts "he did he said when we reach the ruins there should be a chest protected with magic containing." All three said "of course the treaties" at the same time," that means elves, mages dwarves and others to help us against the blight.

Flemeth says; "May my ears be deceiving me or does it should like you've got your army already planned out?" We ready to move out and gather our army Flemeth and thanks for the help.

No no it is I should be thanking you, you are Grey Wardens here not I. If you like there's one more thing I can do to help you in your quest.

Flemeth calls Morrigan out the hut and few minutes later Morrigan comes out and says "yes mother are the Grey Wardens moving out now?" They are and you are going to join them."

"Such a sham….what!?" "You heard me girl last time I checked you had ears ha ha."

Warrick says; "As much as I'd like her to tag along but won't that make our problems even worse?" "Maybe I should have left on that tower Grey Warden." Flemeth said. "Huh yes well I guess we own you for that at least."

Christina looks at Morrigan and says "Good I won't be the only woman in the group thank the maker." Alistair speaks; "Well we do need all the help we can get."

"Wait let me just grab my things if you please?" Morrigan replied Morrigan goes in the hut and grabs her things and came out the hut then said; "I am ready for our journey Grey Wardens there is a nearby village here that would be a good place to start."

Christina says; "Very well Morrigan we're going now." Morrigan says her farewells and starts walking with the Grey Wardens heading towards Lothering the village Morrigan mentioned.

**(At Denerim)**

Loghain speaks out to the nobles at the landsmeet, "We must rebuild what we lost at Ostagar and do it quickly before the horde reaches further in Ferelden."

A nobleman speaks out to Loghain, milord if I may speak? Loghain gives him permission to talk. "You say we join our army under your banner for our own good, but at the battle of Ostagar your withdraw was most fortuitous."

Most nobles in the meeting grasped of shock of Loghain's withdraw leaving their king to die in the battle at Ostagar; Loghain had a moment of silence thinking how to reply to this. "What I've done is to secure Ferelden independence."

"You only wish the throne for yourself!" The nobleman shouted back at Loghain. "How dare you speak of such accusations!" A young woman intervenes; "Please farther let me speak to him?" Loghain thinks for a moment and just walks out aggressively.

"Bann Teghain please." "Your majesty your farther wishes to wage a civil if Eamon were here." "My farther is only doing what he wishes is best."

"Did he also do what was best for your husband your majesty?" She feels her heart break after being asked that and remains quiet and Bann Teghain walks out heading back to Redcliff.

Morrigan and the Grey Wardens have arrived at the bridge entering lothering but they see a group of highwaymen preying on those fleeing from Ostagar. One of them walks towards the group and says. "Hello fellow travellers for you to cross the bridge you have to pay to toll." "You are to fix the bridge?" "We are yes it is bit in a mess isn't it?" Morrigan says; "Ugh it's obvious they just want take our money I say let's kill them."

"Now is that a way to treat a man that just asking to pay the toll? It only cost twenty silver" The bandit on leaders left says; "They don't look refuges maybe we should let these go past?" Don't be ridiculous everyone pays the toll Conrad it's not a refuge tax.

Christina spots out the mistake in their operation and says; "you should listen to your friend we're not refuges" "See told you." "Sigh like I said Conrad it's not a refuge tax just a toll." "You ain't fooling me move out of my way or you'll regret it" "Ha we not afraid of you."

"Doni get him." Doni attacks the leader and he didn't see it coming and he's now down on the ground biting the leader. Everyone else draws there weapons and attack the rest of the highwaymen.

Christina and Alistair killed the first two quickly and Morrigan kills the archer with the stone fist spell and Warrick kills the last one with lighting spell. The leader is still on the ground holding Doni from killing him. Christina walks back to him and points her sword at him.

"Doni get off him." Doni goes as he was ordered, "Cough, cough you're no ordinary soldier who are you?" "I am Christina Cousland daughter of Bryce Cousland teyrn of Highever, as well a Grey Warden."

"Grey Warden why didn't you say so I'd have let you past?" "I was hoping for a good fight and well I was disappointed but a fight is a fight." "Please just let me go I won't trouble you no-more."

Alistair says: "Let him go he's no threat to us now."

"Hand over all you coin you got and you can go." Christina says. The highwayman reaches for his pocket and hands over his bag of coins. "There is just over a hundred silver in that bag."

Christina grabs the bag and opens to see the coin. "Alright your free to go but if I see you do another crime and you'll die understood?" He nods his head in fear then stands up thanks the Grey Warden and runs away.

Christina goes down to her knees and says to Doni, "Good boy you did great here have a treat." Doni barks happily and eats the treat. "Come on everyone we've got to resupply; rest and keep going." "But not rest for the day the horde could be here by then."

"Warrick you and Morrigan are to help the injured and the sick while Alistair checks out the Chantry for help and I'll look in the tavern and ask for information with Doni." "OK come on we got our tasks go do them."

**(Alistair in Chantry) **

Alistair is walking through the Chantry to find the mother. Then he came along a solider he knows that it is in Arl Eamon's army. "Ser Donall is that you?" "Alistair?" "By the maker how are you, I thought you were dead?"

"I'm not the only survivor I have a group with me and we plan on stopping Loghain taking the throne and form an army to fight the blight." "That's a lot for one Grey Warden to handle." "I'm not alone I've got two other Grey Wardens with me but anyways why you here?"

"You haven't heard? Arl Eamon has fallen ill me and several others have gone looking for the Andraste sacred ashes." "But if he's ill then why not use magic what's his illness?" "I don't know and magic haven't been working." "Is the mother of this Chantry still here?" "She is yes just turn right and she'll be there."

"By the way I've found this note on a Templar." "Oh my friend yes he was helping me in my search. Hmm he mentions a scholar I'll look for him after going back to Redcliff." "I'll see you later Alistair and good luck in stopping Loghain and forming your army." "Thanks you too."

Alistair meets with the mother of the Chantry and asks if there's anything she can do to help in their quest to stop Loghain but she hesitates in helping from hearing Loghain say that the Grey Wardens are the ones behind the king's death.

Alistair asks if there is anyone she knows in the village that is willing to help against the blight but she does not. Alistair gives thirty silver to the Chantry to help the villagers evacuate the village before the horde arrives.

**(Christina and Doni in the Tavern)**

"Ok Doni let's ask the bartender for any information." Doni Barks happily. "Hey what can I get you?" The bartender asks, "Have you heard any information or rumours about Loghain?"

Well people have been saying he's the reason the king died at Ostagar. But he says it's the Grey Wardens fault that the king died." That's a lie! She slammed her fist to the counter as she shouted at the bartender.

Everyone went quiet after hearing her shout and look at her. A group of armed men walk towards Christina and they say; "You look like familiar are you a Grey Warden?" Christina takes a deep breath to calm down and she answer the man asking the question.

"I am yes why you ask?" She says as she turns to face him. You are under arrest of murder of the king" "Loghain is the murder….sigh you are Loghain's men aren't you?" "We are and we know the truth you murder" Doni begins to growl at Loghain's men.

A red haired woman shows up tries to stop the fight from happening in the tavern. "Gentlemen please this is not the place to begin a fight people have suffered enough from the blight and they don't need to suffer more because you lot to start a fight in here."

So you side with this Murder? Fine we'll just kill you for siding with her. "Sister please you don't need to get involved in this let me and my mabari handle them."

"I can defend myself you know." Bartender shouts saying; "Enough if you lot are going to fight do it outside. They agreed and walked out they found space to fight then began to draw their weapons.

Alistair spots her getting ready for a fight and rushes over to her. "Uh Christina what's going on?" "These are Loghain's men and they've just signed their death warrants." "Need help milady?" "No I'm good me and Doni can deal with these fools."

The sister gets out her weapons and helps out with Christina. "Let me show you what I can do in this fight." Christina looks at her and admires her courage to stand and fight also it will be good to see what she can do.

"Very Well sister." They all get in their battle stance. Christina points her sword at the leader of the group. "Come on fools first." Christina says with a smile on her face. (Christina, the sister and Doni against five of Loghain's men)

Loghain's men charge at them with any plan what so ever they were reckless and rash. Doni rounds around them as the charge in and attack from behind, the sister and Christina waited for them to get near before making their move.

The leader of Loghain's men went after Christina for calling him a fool and blaming the crime on Loghain. Christina knew how'd he'll respond to that and knew she could easily beat him. The leader thrust his sword at her but she dodges it and hits him with her shield.

With the leader unbalanced against the attack he went down flying a few feet away from Christina and rolling from the hit of her shield. The sister started fighting two of Loghain's men. Blocking one their attacks and kicking one away from her so she'll deal with next one.

Doni is attacking the archer of the group and is trying to bit him. Christina gets attacked by another man of Loghain's. He swings his long sword at his but Christina moves out of the way in time she quickly counter attacks the long swordsman.

Christina swings her sword aiming for the long swordsman side before he swings again. Her sword hits the soldier side, the soldier grunts in pain from the attack he quickly tries to swing his sword but Christina thrusts her sword and her sword goes through the soldier in the middle.

The soldier dies and she moves on to the leader. The leader gets up sees her coming and manages to get up in time, they both then started to fight. Doni manages to kill the archer and then moves to help the sister.

The sister was fast paced with her blades blocking attacks and killing one with both of her blades in his stomach. She pulls it out and rushes to Christina as she was about to kill leader. She shouts saying "don't kill him!"

Christina stops after hearing the sister telling her to stop. "What why?" Christina replied "He is defeated he can't harm you anymore yet him go." Says the sister, the other soldier manages to get away from Doni and runs after the sister.

Christina sees him really close to the sister and runs to her thrusting her sword. The sister thinks she coming after her but then she dodges the attack from Christina but then sees she was really after the soldier that was about to kill the sister.

Christina sword in the soldier's stomach, she pulls it out and swings her sword chopping off his head. The sister felt a little embarrassed that she thought that she was attacking her. Christina puts away her sword and walked towards the sister.

"You better have a good reason why I should let him go." The sister notices a mixed of anger and sadness in Christina's eyes. "He is no-more a threat to you, you beat him." Christina sees the leader getting up slowly from his wounds.

Christina walks towards the leader and punches him in the stomach and face. She did that knowing that the sister is right. Alistair walks to her and says "Ok milady that's enough the battle is over."

The leader gets back up from the hits; Christina had calmed down eventually and said "Take a message to Loghain." The leader nodded and asked what does she want to tell him, "Tell Loghain that maker has put a death sentence on him and I'll be the one to kill him."

Out of fear the leader ran away from as fast as he could. Knowing that Christina saved the sister's life she can't help but feel sorry for Christina and feel something else but she wasn't sure what feeling it is yet.

**(I'm sorry for that I've taken long to publish this but I had problems finding my USB stick lol anyways hope you're enjoying this story so far and if you have any ideas on what I should do next let me know and every review you do helps me great knowing that my story is being read and being liked by you viewers.**


	5. Lothering

**(Hey viewers I seem to be having problems in getting Alistair's character his sense of humour side of course anyways if I happen to be unable to do that then please do understand it's not easy for me.)**

**Morrigan and Warrick are healing the injured and the sick.**

"Ugh I'm not much of a healer I told her this yet she tells me to help heal them anyways." "Don't worry about the wounds you don't know how to heal I'll do those just heal the ones you can do Morrigan."

"So what can you do Morrigan?" "I can cook; I know most herbs, know a lot about demons in the fade, so if you ever encounter anything involving demons it's likely I'll know a way to help."

"What about you Grey Warden?" "Well I can heal most wounds and illnesses I know a few strong spells and the basic spells of course, I know history well but not elven language or dwarven language."

"I've heard many stories about the mages outside the circle tower sometimes I'm glad I'm still- I mean I was glad when I was still in the circle. I miss being there." Doni suddenly ran up to Warrick happily barking to you.

"Hey Doni what you doing here?" "Have you come to help?" Doni barks trying to tell him he's got a note. Oh you got a note from Christina let's see." As Warrick opens the note and reads out to Morrigan.

"Warrick you and Morrigan meet me at the Chantry as soon as you are done treating the injured/ the sick."

"From Christina"

"Well let's go then I can't do anything else for these people." "I'll catch up with you I'm not finished yet." "Ugh the blight isn't just gonna go aww they are helping these poor people I feel bad now let's all go back to the deep roads."

"Oh ha ha Morrigan look I'm nearly done all I have to do now is bandage him up." "Sigh fine have it your way." Morrigan leaves without him and heads towards the Chantry to meet up with Christina and the others."

Warrick looks at Morrigan as she walks away and finds himself interested in Morrigan he finds it strange what could he like about her. She doesn't seem to care about the suffering of the people or the Grey Wardens quest.

"Now is not the time to think upon this." Warrick said to himself. After bandaging the injured man Warrick Amell went off to the Chantry as it said on the note from the Cousland.

**(At the Chantry where Alistair and Christina Cousland are waiting for the Morrigan and Warrick to arrive) **

"So Alistair what was it like with the Grey Wardens I hardly had the chance to know them?" "Well they were like a family of a sort knowing that we were all going to have the same fate."

"Fate? What do you mean by that?" "We dedicate our lives in stopping the blight and in gaining new recruits to join us many of us will die in battle or by the taint inside us."

"So all we do is get ready for next sign of another blight that may come?" "And nothing else and that no matter if we beat the blight or not we'll die anyways?" Yes…Duncan said he doesn't have long left I guess he got what he wanted."

"I feel used I am just a pawn in this I'm just another Grey Warden to die by the taint…that's just-" "I know how you feel when Duncan told me I was so angry Duncan told me this." "It's not on how you die that's important it's how you live."

Morrigan walks in. "You wanted something Grey Wardens?" "Just got something to tell you." "Where's Warrick?" "He's finishing up bandaging an injured man." "I'll wait until he arrives.

Shortly after Warrick walks in the Chantry and sees the group waiting for him. Got your note did you want to me something?" "Yes we need to leave there's word that Loghain has put a bounty on Grey Wardens." "What you kidding me?" "For what?" "For killing king Calian."

"And people believe him?" "He is known as a hero he would have powerful allies and in being a hero people would believe him and the Grey Wardens have betrayed the king before in the past." "But all details in that time are lost so we can't go straight to Loghain and kill him where he stands."

Alistair speaks; "We must gather an army from using the treaties and seek help from Arl Eamon a well-known and very liked by the people." "Alright let's get to it before the blight goes too far in Ferelden." "Ok let's head out." Christina said.

They walk out of the Chantry and start heading out of Lothering. There's a tall armed and armoured, they go closer and closer to him. He turns to face them then speaks. "You're here good should we head out Grey Wardens?"

"Ah Sten yes we're heading out come on." "Lead the way." Warrick says: "He's tall is he a-?" "Qunari yes he killed some villagers but he regrets it and hoping to atone for his actions he's helping us, got a problem with that?"

"No milady we need all the help we can get." Good we haven't got the luxury to refuse help from capable warriors." As they are near the bridge they see darkspawn going to attack two unarmed dwarves.

They quickly draw out their weapons and run towards them to help. Christina doesn't think she'll get there in time so see shouts at the darkspawn hoping to get their attention away from the unarmed dwarves.

"Hey you ugly motherfuckers what's wrong too scared to face someone who can fight back?" The Genlock hears Christina and orders his group to attack the Grey Wardens. "Well you got his attention Christina I'm guessing you are going to kill him yourself?"

Christina ignores Alistair and goes straight at the Genlock. "Well I that answers my question." Christina attacks the leader of the group while Alistair and the rest of the group attack the other darkspawns.

Christina swings her sword left and right at the Genlock but the Genlock blocks and counter attacks thrusts his sword at Christina but Christina dodges it and swings for the Genlock's head. The Genlock blocked the attack with its shield then hits Christina with it forcing her back a few steps.

Christina thinks to herself "Come on Christina you are better than this what's wrong with you? I need more training." The Genlock attacks next swings left and right a few times then bashes his shield to her forcing her back even more.

Alistair just killed a darkspawn and sees Christina struggling to defeat the Genlock which he found strange she didn't struggle last time she's not afraid of it or anything or is the death of Carlos taking its tall?

Christina shouts "For Carlos!" In anger and swings her sword left, right and thrusts loads of times the Genlock begins to slowly lose confidence that he'll kill her. She bashes her shield at the Genlock and the Genlock falls to the ground.

Flash back suddenly shows up her moment when she shield bashed Carlos and he quickly got back up. Alistair sees her not finishing him off there's sadness in Christina face Alistair sees the Genlock getting up and rushes towards him before he can swing his sword at her.

The Genlock stands up and is going to thrust his sword at her. Suddenly Alistair gets hit but don't know where from. Some red haired woman pulls out her arrow and fires luckily she had great aim and the arrow went right into the Genlock's head.

Alistair looks from where the shot came from and it was the sister that helped in the fight against Loghain's men. Christina finally snapped out of the flash back and she sees the Genlock dead body with an arrow in his head.

She looks around and sees Alistair. "What happened who killed him?" Alistair is still looking at the direction where the arrow came from. Christina looks at the same direction and sees the sister from the Chantry with a bow and arrows.

The sister quickly moves to Christina and says; "You ok? Why were you just standing there?" "I'm fine I just had a bit trouble staying focused." "I thank you for saving my life but I already told you no." "But you need all the help you can get I've already shown you I'm more than capable on fighting darkspawn." "You are more importantly needed here."

"May I say my option?" "Sigh Speak then Alistair." "She is skilled and whole hearted and of course we are in need of help." "Alistair she is one short of a blight." "Yes but she's all aww butterflies than (evil laugh) Hahaha I'm princess stabbity stab kill kill."

Christina tries not to laugh but fails not to. "Hahaha alright Alistair she comes along only because you made me laugh." She turns to Leliana and says; "Looks like you owe Alistair a thank you."

"Thank you Alistair I'm Leliana by the way." Christina introduces the rest of the group she doesn't know. "This is Morrigan and Warrick they are both mages, careful of Morrigan she's not easy to get along."

After being thanked by the dwarves that they saved the darkspawn from they moved on to find a good place to camp. Somewhere that the darkspawn won't find them so easily. After a long walk of searching a good place to camp they found a good open space which will be a good place to camp and defend if ever attacked.

"Alright everyone set camp here we all could use some rest." After everyone set their tents up they all had been given tasks to do every day and to switch tasks every day with others. Sten, Leliana and Morrigan stand guard first night then they'll sleep.

"Good night everyone." "Good night milady." "Good night Christina." Christina goes in her tent and sleeps as she was feeling really tired.

**Christina's Nightmare **

Christina sees the death of her family including Fergus everyone she knew died all around her and she looks up seeing a horde of darkspawn coming at her with the arch demon leading the horde. She turns around to run and she sees Duncan but he's corrupted by the taint and moves closer to Christina the arch demon speaks to her but she quickly wakes up.

Alistair hears the screams she made in her sleep "Huh reminds me of my first nightmare screamed liked a girl I did…not embarrassing at all." Christina gets out of her tent and sees the morning sky as she stretches.

"Bad nightmare huh?" "Christina looks at Alistair how would you know?" "You were screaming while you slept." "Haven't you got some task to do?" "Yeah I'm doing now I'm cooking breakfast for you." Christina was surprised that he'd cook breakfast for her.

"Oh I uh thank you Alistair that's very thoughtful of you." "You're welcome oh it's ready." Alistair grabs a bowl and spoon and puts some food from the pot into the bowl.

"Here you go milady hope you'll like it?" Christina grabs it and takes breath to smell the food. "Hmm smells good Alistair." She tries a bite and she thinks as she eats it. "It's very nice thanks Alistair." "You're welcome Christina."

"Hmm feel much better you didn't tell me you can cook." "Well I was raised by the Chantry when I was a boy so they would teach me how to cook." "If you were raised in the Chantry how did you become a Grey Warden?"

"I use to be a Templar and with its training and education I enjoyed the training more I was quiet good at it." "That's great we can practice our skills with each other I have seem to lost my form recently."

"Yeah I've noticed you nearly died good thing Leliana was skilled with the bow." "Hmm I guess that makes me even with her, I saved her life and she saved mine." "What happened to you is the death of Carlos affecting you?"

"What no of course not I've moved on, has everyone else had their breakfast?" "They have yes we were waiting for you to wake up." "Why wait for me?" "You're the leader milady we want to know what you got planned next where should we go what are we going to do first."

"Why couldn't you or Warrick lead?" "I'm no leader I'd get us lost people would die I wouldn't even know where lunch will be. As for Warrick I truly don't know besides I'm sure you got more experience in leading than anyone in our group."

"Alright fine just give me five minutes to eat my breakfast and get ready. Christina goes back in her tent to eats."

**Morrigan, Leliana and Warrick at camp**

"So Leliana where did you learn to become a rouge?" Warrick asks "I use to be a mistral I travelled from place to place in Orlais and my skills I've picked them up while traveling." "I've got a question Warrick."

"Ok what is it?" "What is it like in the circle of magi?" "Haha I saw this coming well it's no different than living at home apart from the constant watch from the Templars." "Oh so it's not bad there?"

"It can be sometimes, from time to time an apprentice gets a turn on the harrowing to become a mage the harrowing tests our will against the demons we only face one demon of course and if we fail the demon takes over and the Templars kill you before the demon can do any harm to the circle."

"That's horrible is there no other way?" "To become a mage? No there's only the harrowing and the path of tranquillity which is to become a tranquil all of magic will be taken and even our emotions many apprentices fear becoming a tranquil and fear going through the harrowing."


	6. Alistair

**Sigh not many of you viewers are giving me a review and I don't know why you are not doing that unless you haven't got an account. For those that have gave me a review and is following me and gave my story a favourite I want to say thank you. All I want is all my viewers to just take a few more seconds to write a review about my story otherwise I'm not sure it's worth wasting my time continuing this cuz I don't know how I'm doing or what I am doing bad/good at, help me become a better author. **

**If you have just read this then know that I won't publish the next chapter unless I get 5 to 7 reviews help me continue my story.**

**At the Grey Wardens camp**

"The Chantry no doubt force you become tranquil if you don't do the harrowing correct?" "It's been rumoured to have happened yes, but we don't know for sure." "I didn't fear my turn doing the harrowing I was confident I'd pass."

"And now here you are a grey warden helping fight against the blight." Warrick looks down "Yes here I am."

Christina comes out of her tent and has talks with Alistair and Warrick about her plan on building their army. "This is what I have got planned." Christina puts down the map of Ferelden and points out the places where'd be going in order.

"First we got to ask Eamon and ask for his help but for what Alistair has told me Arl Eamon is ill but it's no normal illness that potions or magic can help cure." Alistair speaks: "My friend in Arl Eamon's service told me that they are looking for Andraste's sacred ashes."

Warrick says: "But Andraste's ashes is just a myth it can't be real." "Exactly normally I'd let Arl Eamon rest first but by the sounds of it he's in need of serious help so we'll head there first and see if we can help him and go to the circle of magi."

"Alright I'll tell everyone to pack up" Warrick said. "Warrick some of us have to stay here, this area will be our permanent camping site for a while." Warrick stops moving away and comes back. "Alright so who will stay in camp?"

Christina thinks for a while and choices carefully. "Since there's not many of us only four should go for now until we get more help." She said in her thoughts. "Alistair, me, Sten and Leliana will go the rest stay here. When I return Warrick you and whoever you want to take with you to the circle of magi."

"I can't go back there anymore no longer welcomed in the circle of magi." Warrick said rejecting the idea he should go. "They have no choice but to welcome you Warrick you will be there on Grey Warden business."

"Sigh fine when will you be going?" "We'd be going soon but first I want a practice duel with you Alistair." "Ok milady." Warrick goes off and practices his magic and have talks with the group. Alistair waits for Christina to gear up.

"I'm ready Alistair." Christina says as she draws her sword and shield. Alistair does the same and gets in battle stance. Christina makes the first move swinging her sword left and right Alistair quickly blocks the attack with his sword and shield and then counter attacks thrusting his sword.

Christina dodges the attack and she sees Alistair swinging his sword left and right, Christina counters them. Alistair shield bashes Christina sending her back a few steps. Christina attacks being as fast as she can.

Swinging left and right a few times and then thrusting her sword. Alistair manages to counter her attacks except her shield bash and her goes back a few steps but with more force in trying to stop. They both stop and just keep their stance looking at each other.

Alistair never thought he'd be doing this with a fellow Grey Warden but she did need to practice. They both began to go around in circles and then go in clashing swords again.

Morrigan sees them in going at each other but she doesn't know what they are doing. Morrigan goes to Warrick and asks. "Warrick what is Alistair and Christina doing?" "They are duelling Christina's form has been poor she hesitated in killing that genlock near lothering village but I don't know why she didn't kill it."

"Did she lose someone close to her recently?" "Yeah she lost her mother and father when they were attacked by Arl Howe while her father's forces were on their way to Ostagar and she lost Carlos a bodyguard of hers that was unable to get this far."

Warrick struggled to say the right words. No-one outside the grey warden order is to know about the details of the Joining.

"That must be why then, the loss of loved ones to make her lose her form."

"Of course Carlos, she thinks it was her fault that Carlos died and now I fear she's thinking that she's the last of her family's line for her older brother was at Ostagar but he was not there before the battle started and is fearing for the worse."

"I can't Imagine the emotional pain she's going through right now best not talk to her about it." I agree. Morrigan slowly walks back where she was.

After the duel Christina and Alistair took a few moments rest and then decided to leave camp and do what she has planned. "Sten, Leliana come on we're going to Redcliff to see Arl Eamon." Sten was already geared up and Leliana took a few moments to get ready.

Since Leliana only uses daggers she can carry her bow with her as well. Sten only uses the long sword. Leliana eventually was ready and they headed off to Redcliff to see Arl Eamon and find out how she can help him since his illness is deadly.

Christina can't figure what this illness could be that Arl Eamon would need Andraste's sacred ashes to heal him. As they were drawing near Redcliff Alistair decided to talk to Christina about what she will find out while they are there.

"Uh milady there's something I should tell you." "Alistair why do you sometimes call me milady? I'm a grey warden now my life as a noble is over." "I know but that doesn't mean you can't called milady, and I don't know why I just do."

"As we head to Redcliff there is something you should know about me. I'm a barstard and before you get any smart comments I mean the fatherless kind Arl Eamon raised when I was a baby."

"Whoa wait a minute you are Arl Eamon's son?" "What no no? I don't even look like him you'll see."

After a while of Alistair's explaining to her of his origin of birth. "So wait you not only a bastard but a royal barstard?"

"Ha yes I should use that line more often." "That makes you next in line for the throne." Oh no it was all very clear to me long ago that there no room for on the throne which is fine by me."

Christina notices his little struggle in that but she decides to not mention it. "Now can we all pretend like and I'm no-body Grey Warden who is lucky to die like the rest of us?" "Very well… milord." Christina said while bowing with a smile on her face.

"Oh great I'm going to regret mentioning now somehow I just know it." Alistair walks ahead of the group. Christina follows and still has a smile on her face.

An armed villager is on the bridge and calls out to the Wardens. "Uh hello have you come to help us?" We're here to help Arl Eamon if possible. You mean you don't know has no-one out there heard?

"About Arl Eamon yes." "He could be dead far as we know. The village has been under attack every night since Arl Eamon fell ill we have heard no word from the castle since then. Everyone has been fighting and dying.

Alistair speaks; "Hang on what has been attacking you?" "I don't know sorry no-one does I shall take you to Bann Teagan." "Very well take us to him."

The armed villager took the wardens to the Chantry where Bann Teagan is. But before they did Christina looked around seeing everyone armed with a bow, sword and shield or blades. Most of them are young teenagers that looked too young to fight against things they don't know how to kill.

As Christina enters the Chantry she sees old villagers and little kids all frightened of the attacks. She looks ahead and sees someone in smart clothes. "Hmm must be Bann Teagan." Alistair rushes towards Teagan and Teagan sees someone coming towards him someone that looks familiar.

Alistair could it possibly be him it can't be? Teagan thought to himself. Bann Teagan! Alistair said with a smile on his face. "By the Maker it is you Alistair." They lock their arms to each other in greetings.

The last time I saw you is when you were lot younger and….covered in mud. They both said at the same time and they both laughed. Hahaha good times Alistair what happened to you I thought all Grey Wardens died at Ostagar.

"We all nearly did but what's going on here?" Bann Teagan was no longer smiling after being asked that and turned into a frown. "When I first arrived here we heard Arl Eamon has gotten ill after a while we heard nothing complete silence, then a few nights later we were attacked."

"I don't know they look like dead corpses coming back from the dead the villagers are in fear that the castle is haunted they keep coming at us with the greaves of injuries. Oh Alistair should have known you wasn't traveling alone."

"Bann Teagan hello" Christina steps forwards, "I am Grey Warden as well and we are in need of Arl Eamon's help." "I fear he might be dead milady but I do hope that's not the case." "Don't worry Teagan we'll help you against these dead corpses and I'm sure he's alive."

"Wait Christina how do you know Teagan?" Christina has a few seconds looking at Teagan and Teagan goes as well then she looked back at Alistair.

"There was a tournament in Highever few months back Bann Teagan was in the tournament and he and I was at the semi-final. He didn't know who he was up against for I wore a helmet covering my face and nor did I speak."

Teagan speaks; "I completely underestimated her skill for I thought it was a warrior that has been lucky to get this far. We duelled for a long time the crowed was entertained all the way to the end of the deal."

"I had an advantage over Teagan or so I thought we were to fight till the other no longer can keep going and surrenders. I used the battle stance that the famous Avaline used or so I've heard. Teagan however used a stance I didn't recognise it was different from the others I faced."

"I'll tell you rest later but I'll finish saying that it was a duel to remember." "Strange I heard of no such event going on in Highever." Bann Teagan interrupts; "First stop these attacks then we can talk more about it Alistair."

Alistair looks at Teagan and nods, "What do you need help with Teagan?" "You should speak with the village mayor Murdock he'll know what you can help us with." Christina looks at Alistair and says, "Ok Alistair speak with Murdock I'm going to find a high point and figure out a plan to defend the village."

"Wait I'm leader now…no I'm not good at leading you talk to Murdock and I look for a way to defend the village." Christina interrupts him, "Alistair it will only be temporary and these are your people show them that you care for them by leading the villagers that's protecting their home and win this fight for them have faith in yourself."

Alistair shows face expressions of him being nervous; he nods his head and walks out the Chantry Sten and Leliana follow him.

**Alistair outside the Chantry helping the villagers**

After Alistair had a talk with Murdock began to help them. "Leliana see if you can anything to help us defend the village." "Yeah sure I can do that." Leliana walked off to do her task given by Alistair.

Alistair speaks with the dwarven veteran and manages to convince him to help the villagers defend their village; he also manages to get the Owen the Smith to start working. Sten silently observed and followed Alistair as he helps he village.

"Why help these people there are no darkspawn here? Sten said all of a sudden. Alistair turns around to look at Sten.

"Why, we are helping these people because they are Arl Eamon's people and are not skilled in combat to defend themselves we must always help people that are in danger Sten."

"Do the Qunari not defend their people from harm?"

"We do but the Qunari would not leave their people valuable to be attacked."

"Arl Eamon is ill and there has been no word from the castle, the knights were sent away to find the ashes to help Arl Eamon only few heard of this attack and returned. Alistair said while getting angry.

Leliana comes back after finding barrels of oil to use, she notices Christina on a very high hill looking at the castle. "Why is she looking at the castle does it remind her of the castle at Highever?" Christina staring at the castle thinking of home and remembers the good times she had being there

"Until Arl Howe ruined it!" Christina shouted all of a sudden she thinks of her mother and farther that died there but the most she find frustrating is that she doesn't know why Howe betrayed her farther and the king.

Tears goes down her eyes remembering that she had to force herself to run leaving them at Arl Howe's hands to be killed. She draws her sword forces it in the ground. She begins to pray to the Maker.

"Maker please give me the chance to bring Justice to my family and tell me that they didn't suffer in the hands of Arl Howe that they had a quick death." Leliana found a way up to Christina and she still sees her praying.

"I swear to you to mother and farther I will kill Howe or die trying he won't away with this, Maker forgive for what I must do but it's the only way I can move on I hope you'll understand and forgive."

Christina gets up and lifts her sword out of the ground and puts it away. She turns around and sees Leliana standing there. Christina walks up to her with still sadness in her eyes and stand in front of her looking into her eyes.

She hugs Leliana and she hugs back Christina sobs more, Alistair looks around and spots Christina and Leliana hugging each other. But he doesn't know it's them he thinks it's just two armed villagers.

"Thanks Leliana come on we got a village to defend." "You sure you don't want to pray longer Christina?" "I'm sure yes my needs come last, the villagers are in need of more help than I at the moment."

Leliana and Christina go to Alistair and see if the village are ready for the upcoming battle.

**Thank for reading this far if you have an account please do leave a review for this is my last unless I get 5 to 7 reviews I need to know if I'm doing good or bad etc. etc. If you haven't gotten a review then please do make one and leave a review I am willing to do requests of stories if you want me to?**


	7. Struggling

**The Grey wardens are nearly done preparing the villagers to defend themselves against the attack they are now regrouping to discuss what's been set in place already. I hope you'll keep leaving reviews for my story in the future I do like hearing what you viewers think of my story.**

**Oh by the way I forgot to mention that I brought Morrigan to Redcliff as well.**

**Redcliff Village **

"Alistair how's the villagers? Are they ready for battle?" Christina asked. "The best I could do for them yes." "Is there no-one left capable of fighting this battle?" "Yes there are two, one is the tavern owner and the other is an elf."

"Is the elf not willing to defend his village?" "He's not from here, he's waiting for his brother he says then the attack started but he was nervous when I spoke to him he may know something but I couldn't get anything from him so I left him."

Christina folded her arms and started to think. "I'll speak with this elf, is he armed?" "Yes he is why?" "Well what better way to know an evil plan has been done then to send an armed spy to the place?"

"Alistair I want you to go with Leliana and Sten and get this oil in a building at the docks and pour it across the barrier there to each end." "Right I'll get the knights to help out as well." Alistair looks at Leliana and tells her to lead the way to the oil and follows her.

Christina looks up at the tavern and goes towards it and enters. Christina sees the bartender and a waitress working, she looks around and see's the armed elf in the corner just sitting there.

"Hey Berwick why you here if not to defend the villagers?" "What how did you know my name!? Uh well yes that's my name and I'm waiting for my brother we were going to meet here." Berwick said nervously.

"Why you nervous shouldn't you be helping the villagers defend their home if you skilled enough to use that bow why not use it to defend yourself?" "Look just so you are a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can force everyone to fight against these monsters!" He shouted frustratingly.

"How did you know I'm a Grey Warden Berwick?" Berwick did a scared reaction to that question and hesitates to answer. "I uh…..I just heard it that's all that a group of Grey Wardens came to help the village and help defend it."

Christina looks carefully at Berwick and sees him very scared of her presence. She quickly sees his hand put something in his pocket. "What's that you just put in your pocket Berwick a letter?" "What no it's nothing and it's none of your business!"

Christina grabs him by his armour chestplate and lifts him out of his seat then slams him against the wall. Everyone looks at what's all the hassle. "Berwick give me the letter or I will hang you outside the castle gate in the hands of the very monsters that's going to attack this village."

Berwick has seen what they look like and fears the very thought of them killing him. "Alright here just please don't hang me outside the castle gate?" Christina takes the folded letter off him and reads it.

Christina sees that he was sent here by the very name she hates Arl Howe Teyrn of Denerim. Christina whispers: "That traitor is now a Teyrn of Denerim?" She folds the letter and puts it in her pocket. Berwick sees her very angry after reading that letter.

"Please let me go you have read the letter?"

**Redcliff Castle Bridge **

Christina is dragging him to the castle get and she has some rope with her Berwick is unconscious. Alistair saw Christina dragging the elf to the Castle and followed her. Berwick wakes up and finds himself hanging upside down outside the gates of Redcliff Castle.

"What no no Maker no I thought I was doing some good serving the king and earning a little coin on the side." Christina stands in front of him with her sword out. "All I was doing was serving the king I was meant to bring news of the Arl's illness that's all."

"You are an idiot has no-one heard what happened to the Couslands in Highever!?" Teyrn Howe said they betrayed the king and he killed them. He has betrayed king not my farther he's a monster and I will have his head!" Christina said furiously.

"It was your fault for serving the wrong side so you must pay for it!" I had no idea that Teyrn-Christina interrupts him Arl he is an Arl not a Teyrn he doesn't deserve that title!"

From a distance Alistair and Leliana are running to Christina Berwick notices them and calls for their help. "Hello please help me she's going to leave me when the monsters attack!" Christina moves her eyes to the left and sees them coming closer to her.

Alistair shouts to Christina, "Stop milady you are acting with grief and anger you don't know what you are doing!" Leliana shouts to her as well. "Christina don't do this he was only doing as he was paid to do don't take your grief out on him!"

Christina shouts back, "What do you know about grief I am the last of my line everyone at Highever is dead and no-one knows the truth of what really happened!" Alistair and Leliana eventually get to her.

"Don't do this Christina I know how you feel; when I lost Duncan I was heartbroken I didn't know what to do I was completing shattered don't let your grief make you do something horrible to someone that's innocent."

Christina notices it's getting near midnight the attack will start soon. Alistair goes closer to Christina and puts his hand on her shoulder and says. "Let him go we got a village to protect and he will help, won't he? He said as he looks at Berwick.

"Y-yes I will just please get me down before the attack starts." Christina turns around looks at Alistair in the eyes and says. "Ok Alistair….. I'll get him down." Christina lifts her sword and swings it at the rope cutting it.

Berwick fell on the ground and slowly got up on his feet Christina looks at him and says; "You better defend the village or I will kill you." "I will and we must go quickly before it begins."

They all returned to the Village seeing everyone armed and ready for the attack Christina sees that the moral has been lifted a lot. She looks at Alistair and tells him and Sten to be with these villagers while she and Leliana hold the attack from the hill.

They go to their posts and wait for the attack after an hour has gone past Christina hears them coming they've drawn their weapons. "Leliana shout out to the villagers down below the monsters are now attacking."

Leliana shouts out those very words to the villagers below. "Leliana set the oil on fire now!" Leliana quickly gets out her bow and arrows. Lights an arrow and fires, setting the oil on fire and all that steps on it.

The Arl's knights stand next to Christina with their weapons drawn ready for the attack to come here. Leliana stands farer using her bow.

A memory comes to her mind of her farther. "My darling girl look at you in your very own armour I'm sorry proud of you." he said with a smile on his face. "I knew I'd get my armour today farther." Christina said with a big smile on her face.

"Hahaha yes so you've told me now pup there's something I should tell you." "Ok what is it?" Life in as a soldier is a hard life people will die people who are close to you, but know this you'll never be alone they'll always be with you even through death."

The memory ends and Christina sees them coming and shouts "Attack make sure they don't get to the village!" Leliana fires a few arrows knocking them down as they come. Christina charges at them with her sword and shield ready.

She swings her sword at the enemy's head and the dead head comes off, she shield bashes the body and thrusts her sword in it, stabbed the monsters heart killing it in the process. She quickly looks around and attacks another.

**Outside the Chantry **

"There's more coming this way!" A villager shouted while pointing at the little waterfall. Alistair speaks up, "Alright everyone this is it remember this is your home and they wish to take from you but they will not for we together in this and we fight for the Arl, for Arl Eamon!"

Every armed Villager shouts "For Arl Eamon!" Alistair manages to boost their moral even more from that short speech. They all draw their weapons waiting for them to come to them.

The skeleton soldiers charge at them. "Let them come for we must hold this line!" Alistair shouted they start to fight swinging their weapons at the monsters knocking them down as they come. Then suddenly they began to attack the sides doing the all three angles attack.

"Separate everyone and attack!" Alistair trying to keep as many of them as possible. Sten swings his sword killing two or three as they attack him. Morrigan uses Glyph of Repulsion to keep them away from her and uses frost to freeze them keeping them still.

Morrigan shouts to Alistair "Alistair we need more help we can't hold for long call for Christina for help!" Alistair finishes the monster he was fighting and looks around he sees a village archer away from the monsters. "You archer go get Christina we are in need of help!"

The villager runs off to do that, Alistair looks back at Morrigan and sees her struggling so he runs to her and helps out. The Glyph of Repulsion spell just ran out and a skeleton is getting close to her but Morrigan is already busy with another.

Alistair runs quickly to where the skeleton is going to be, He tries to get there before it goes past. They are just about to clash then Alistair thrusts his shield bashing the skeleton away from reaching Morrigan.

Morrigan finally manages to kill the monster she was fighting and turns around expecting to see the next one coming but she sees Alistair killing the skeleton that was after her. Morrigan looks at Alistair by surprised that he helped her out considering she hasn't been much a nice companion to put it lightly.

**Up the hill near the windmill **

Christina is still fighting the monster coming her way and when see looks to her left she sees an armed villager calling her. "Grey Warden they are attacking from the late we can't hold we need help!"

Christina shouts to Leliana, "Leliana stay here and hold them off I'll help the villagers by the Chantry!" "Alright go I'll hold them off!" Christina runs off to the Chantry and help out the armed archer goes back with her and once they reached to the fighting the archer kept from afar firing his arrows.

**Outside the Chantry**

"Alistair you shouldn't be struggling here but never mind I'm here now!" After a while the knights and Leliana finished their part of the battle and moved down to the Chantry to help. Christina slices a few monsters killing them as they attack her.

After a long battle it was all over the villagers have been saved but a few died in that fight something the Grey Wardens couldn't prevent. The whole village celebrated their victory everyone hugging and dancing. The Grey wardens regrouped and watched them celebrate they all were smiling except Sten or was he?

Christina could never tell but not that it matters they did their part saved the villagers of Redcliff Christina sees Bann Teagan by the mill she goes to him and finds out he's looking at the castle.

"Brings up memories doesn't it Teagan the time before all of this?" Ha yes it does it seems like another life ago. Sigh so much has changed since then but can't dwell now." Teagan turns around and then suddenly he's mouth opens wide in shock.

"Teagan you alright?" Christina asked. Teagan points in the direction he's looking at and says, "Makers breath." Everyone turns to see what he's looking at. "The Arl's wife? What she doing here was she hiding?"

"Isolde you're still alive how is that possible?" I don't have much time Teagan I came as soon as I saw the fighting was over I'm so pleased you are alive and I need you to come to the castle with me….alone."

"Teagan this sounds like a trap don't go." "Who….who are you? Teagan who are these people?" "They are Grey wardens Isolde without their help I and the whole village would be dead." "I do apologise Grey wardens I'd give you a formal greeting but considering the circumstances."

"Wait you look familiar." "Sigh you remember me surely Isolde." "The boy covered in mud." Teagan said with a smile on his face. "Alistair? The maker has a sense of humour doesn't he?" "He sure does lady Isolde."

"Teagan I know you'll order your men to follow but I beg you don't do it for your nephew, he has seen so much death? A mage has committed the crime of poisoning Eamon, we've caught him but it was too late."

"Wait who is this mage you have mentioned?" Leliana asked. His name is Jowan he said Teyrn Loghain hired him he could be lying. "Have you not heard of what Loghain did at Ostagar?"

Christina interrupts "If she did she wouldn't believe it as would most people." Alistair speaks "We can talk about that later but as of right now we need to help Connor ." Teagan makes his decision.

"With the king dead and Arl Eamon ill I must help my family." "You are making a mistake Teagan." Christina said "Perhaps but I can't just do nothing and I must try."

Isolde isn't happy how a Grey Warden can just Teagan's name without his title. She notices Teagan doesn't seem to mind it either she doesn't understand. "I'll be with you Isolde I just have a few things to talk about with the Grey wardens."

"Alright I'll wait by the bridge don't be long." Lady Isolde walks off to the bridge with her guard and waits for Teagan. Teagan looks at Christina and says his plan.

"Here have my family signet ring it unlocks a passage in the mill. There I can distract...whatever is in there so you can get to Arl Eamon and get him out of there." Christina shakes her head. "Teagan you sure about this?" "I am milady don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Very well Teagan I hope you're right may the maker watch you." "And you Grey wardens." Teagan walks off to lady Isolde who is waiting at the bridge. "Alright everyone let's go with the plan." Christina said.

They all go in the mill not expecting what they will encounter once they are in.

**Will the Grey wardens manage to save Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon's family for whatever holds them in the castle or will they face an enemy that will be too much for the wardens to handle? **

**You will find out in the new Chapter.**

**Thanks to you viewers for the reviews you gave me I do hope you'll keep writing reviews for I will be lost without them. If you would like me focused on the Warden doing the quests or do you like me involving what's going on elsewhere? Let me know in the reviews and please do let me know what I'm doing well at or not well at. **

**Do you want more action or drama with in the story ect ect**


	8. Arl Eamon's family

**The Grey wardens have just gone in the mill and through the passage using the signet ring given from Teagan, Eamon is ill and something is wrong with Connor knowing that this might be a trap Teagan went to help anyways.**

**The Cellar **

"Alright everyone we must help Teagan and Eamon's family, we will be running into more of those monsters that attacked the village so be alert." Morrigan speaks. "For someone to have made these monsters it must have been done by a demon."

"What a demon are you certain?" Alistair replied. "Yes I am it's the only possibility." "Then we will have no choice but to kill the demon." Christina answered

As the wardens continue through the passage they see a hallway of prison cells. "Ah I remember being here when I was little I'd lock myself down here in a cell I wasn't found till a few days later sigh good times." Everyone turned to look at Alistair with a confused face.

"What? I was little when I did that. Have none of you done that?" "All went replied "Nope." "Huh suit yourself it was fun haha….. Please stop looking at me like that?"

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere "Uh hello is anyone there?" Christina looked where the voice is coming from. And found a mage locked in a cell she notices that he's been badly hurt.

"Is your name Jowan by any chance?" "It is you have heard of me?" "Yes and I think you're lucky that Warrick isn't here." Jowan had a shocked look on his face.

"Warrick is still alive how can that be I feared he'd be killed for helping me…..Jowan looks down and speaks with regret…escape the circle." "You poisoned Arl Eamon why?" Christina asked

"I was hired by Teyrn Loghain he said that if I did this he'd help sort the matter at the circle but he has abandoned here hasn't he?" "I've done nothing but make things worse I want to make things right again."

"Did you summon a demon Jowan?" "What? No I would never do such a thing, I was training Connor when I got here he had signs of magic."

"Connor a mage I can't believe it." Leliana speaks "If he's telling the truth." "Christina speaks out "It makes sense Leliana Arl Eamon fell ill and Connor made a deal with the demon to keep his farther alive."

Jowan says. "That's what I thought Connor must have wanted to help his farther but didn't know how, a demon came along saw the opportunity to take control over Connor by offering him a deal he won't refuse."

"You look badly hurt what happened?" Jowan looks down in shame "I was tortured by lady Isolde for she thought I summed the walking corpses but nothing I would have said would please her."

"That's when I first heard about the corpses." "I want to help these people please let me out?" Christina crosses her arms and thinks about it. "I don't know you could be lying and as soon as I let you out you'll try to run away."

"I won't I promise, after all I've done I've only made things worse I must undo my mistakes." The group speak of their options. Alistair speaks first. "Hmm he is a blood mage but Warrick does know him they were friends after all."

Morrigan then says next. "He would be helpful I say let him help and decide his fate after." Sten says "I say keep him locked in we'll handle these creatures ourselves he's too dangerous to let out."

Leliana last to speak. "He does sound like he wants to help these people I say let him help." Alistair speaks out again "He may sound he wants to help but he is a blood mage after all we can't afford to let him out."

Christina speaks "Alright enough everyone I've decided to let him out and help clear the castle of these monsters." "Oh thank you so much I won't disappoint you and don't worry I won't run away." Christina unlocked the cell door and Jowan walked off to fight any walking corpses around the castle.

After battle many of these monsters they finally managed to reach the main room. The wardens see Teagan dancing and Connor is clapping with a smile on his face. They approach Connor and Connor sees them coming to them.

"Who are you, are you the ones that ruined my fun by saving that stupid village?" "We are yes we've came to see Arl Eamon and help you if able." Christina replied.

"Who is she mother I don't see well enough?"

"This is a woman Connor just like I am." Isolde said nervously. "That's not true she's younger than you and more beautiful, why I'm surprised you don't order her execution out of fit of jealously haha."

"Connor I beg of you don't kill anyone?" Connor places his hand to hold his head like he's got a headache.

Connor shakes his head "Mother where am I what's going on?" "Oh thank the maker Connor are you there? Can you hear me?" "Get away from me fool woman you are starting to bore me."

Isolde gives a shocked look on her face then turns to look at Christina.

"Grey Warden please don't hurt my son he just wanted to help his farther."

"He made a deal to a demon to do so, foolish child." Morrigan replied. "It was a fair deal. Farther is alive just the way I want him now it's my turn to send out my armies and conquer the lands."

"Connor I know you were trying to help your farther but going to a demon wasn't the best idea snap out of the demon's control you are a mage with strong will no doubt." Christina said trying to reach to Connor.

"There's no point in trying his body is mine now, now you will pay for spoiling my sport for saving that stupid village." The demon replies then runs off.

Alistair quickly says; "Don't kill Teagan just knock him out." The guards and Teagan attack the Grey wardens. They start fight off the guard's and Bann Teagan, The warden's group quickly drew their weapons out for the fight.

"Alistair I'll handle Teagan the rest of you fight the guards." Christina said as she about to fight Teagan, the group fought The Arl's guards as Teagan fights with Christina.

Teagan swings his sword left and right at Christina, Christina knew how skilled Teagan is but with fighting him again that's against his will make it harder than before to beat him without harming him too much.

Christina blocks his attacks well and counters attack, she strikes high and fast Teagan blocks it without trouble. Christina quickly attacks again but goes for the legs swinging her sword from the side and the other but Teagan blocks them.

Teagan kicks Christina into the next room, Christina goes far from that kick but she manages to quickly regain back in the fight before he attacks again. Teagan swings left and right quickly, Christina was able to block them, she counter attacks Teagan uses her shield to try to knock him down. But Teagan sees it coming and doges by moving out of the way in time Christina puts too much force into the shield bash.

She turns around quickly and sees Teagan running out her with his sword raised; she quickly thinks "Now is the time to bash my shield into him before he strikes." Christina gets into the right pose for the move to work.

Teagan swings his sword at her from the top Christina hits him with her shield in time and Teagan becomes confused by the hit from her shield. She quickly kicks Teagan powerful enough to sending down to the ground.

She moves to him as she sees him trying to get back up about to him again but with the hilt of her sword but it wasn't needed he stayed down and was no longer moving.

She went into the main hall and see everyone has finished their fights the guards are dead Lady Isolde runs to Christina and asked. "Is Teagan dead Grey Warden?"

"No he's just unconscious I knocked him out." "Oh thank Andraste, thank you Grey Warden I wouldn't have forgiven myself if he had due to my foolishness."

"You should've known this would happen lady Isolde but you did anyways and for now I don't see any other options then to kill Connor in order to free him from the demon!"

"No there was be another way you saw he breaks through sometimes he's still there please someone tell me there's another way?"

"There is lady Isolde but I don't think you'll like it." Jowan said as he enters the room. "You! You did this, this is all your fault Jowan!"

"This is your fault lady Isolde you made his actions possible!" Christina replied. Isolde stuttering as she says "I….I only tried to do what was best for him and Eamon, (Isolde then spoke in anger) I wasn't going to lose him to magic."

Alistair turned to Jowan and asked "What did you mean by "there is but I don't think you'll not like it?" You know I am a blood mage but there are 3 ways to stop the demon killing the host is one of them of course but I could use my magic to get another mage in the fade to confront the demon but it requires a lot of the substance, all of it in fact."

"Alistair quickly rejected "No, no way you are using blood magic to help Connor." "It was only a suggestion." Jowan replied. "Alistair let him finish talking." Lady Isolde said.

"In order for me to do this someone will need to give up their blood but…." Morrigan finishes the sentence. "They will have to give it all up for it to happen. It is a good plan if someone was willing to do it."

"No that's out of the question we're not using blood magic to fix this problem." Christina rejected quickly. "What's the other option Jowan?"

"If you could find more mages non blood magic mages willing and able to help at the circle of magi but I heard they have a demon problem going on in there."

"Hmm the Magi aren't far from here either." Christina begins to think for a moment. "Right everyone that's the plan we're going to the circle of Magi for their help."

"What of Jowan Grey Warden?" Sten asked "He should stay and help keep an eye in Connor while we're away." Alistair you can stay here if you like help with Jowan, lady Isolde and Bann Teagan?"

"No they'll be fine without me I can hardly do much to help anyways, I'll go check on Teagan he should be back to himself again."

"Farewell Lady Isolde we'll be as soon as we've gotten help for Connor." "May the maker watch other you Grey Wardens."

After Alistair has checked up on Teagan knowing he's back up and himself again he took him to the main hall with the others then ran to catch up with the group.

"Damn if only I had Doni with me I'd send him to deliver a letter to camp ahead of us." Christina said. But then she looked around in the Castle grounds and sees horses with no riders.

The wardens got on the horses and they rode them to camp. After a long while of riding they arrive at camp and sees Warrick and Doni talking to each other. Doni hears their steps and turns around to look in that direction, he runs to his mistress in a very cheery mood.

Christina goes on one knee and her arms out ready for a hug to give him. "Oh there's good boy oh I missed you oh yes I have Hahaha," everyone but Leliana. Went back to where they were in camp before they left.

Doni jumping all over and around Christina Alistair sees such joy on her face he's glad to see that for it hasn't been the best experience for her being a Grey Warden. Leliana joins Christina for she gets on well with Doni.

"Hey ya boy been having fun here at camp eh? Hahaha so full of energy you are." Doni jumps onto Leliana and licking and playing around, Christina looks at them both with a smile on her face reminds her of time when she first got Doni.

Warrick slowly walks towards Christina for news on Arl Eamon. Christina sees him approaching she gets up and points to him to come over to this stump where they first planned their Journey.

"Christina what news have you got about Arl Eamon and the Circle of magi?" Warrick asked "Well I'm guessing you've heard word about your home."

"I have yes I was hoping you had more information on it." "Well I don't but considering in it's your home and I assigned you to go there anyways. You should go there and help them take who you want but not everyone leave two or three at camp."

"Ok can you be one of them milady…I mean Christina?" Christina thinks about it for a few moments "If I can have lunch first then yes sure, but you are still leading the group Warrick."

"…..Damn it fine I'll lead the group good I'll go ask two more." Warrick walks over to Doni and asks him, Doni accepted Warrick then asks Leliana and she accepts as well, Warrick goes to his tent and gets ready.

Morrigan sees Warrick get geared up for his travel to the circle of Magi and calls him over to ask a favour of him while he's at the Circle of Magi.

"Warrick come here I'd like to ask you something." "Sure Morrigan ask away." "While you are at the circle of Magi could you look for a book that's black and have the symbol I told you before?"

"Why is it a book a spells?" "Sort of it use to belong to my mother I recalled when she yelled a lot for finding that one of her books was missing stolen perhaps, and it cost her great pain it still gives her great pain knowing that she no longer has it."

"So you find the circle of Magi would have such a book?" I do yes, what better way to hide such a book away than in the circle of Magi where no-one but the first enchanter can have stored away."

"Hmm I guess I could have a look for you shouldn't be too hard to find, such a book like that would be in the first enchanters office."

"Thank you Warrick now run along the book isn't going to come looking for you ya know." Warrick goes to his group he has picked for his quest but he fears the worse of what's happening at the circle he is confident in his abilities to face two or three demons, but a whole circle full of them?

Even he knows there's only so much he can handle with demons everyone is ready and Warrick is now about to find out what's it like to lead a group as a Grey Warden and all the decisions he is going to face.

**I am sorry for it has been a long time since I uploaded a chapter but my life got busy but I am always continuing with my fanfics I do hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for sticking with me and my fanfic. **


End file.
